Yearning
by EternallySerenity
Summary: Yuffie is going through the ruins of Midgar, and finds something very valuable to Vincent, who has to grant Yuffie one request...The problem is, he doesn't know if he'll be able to keep his promise or not. Will he let his past get in his way? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own FF7

This is my first oneshot, so I'm sorry if it isn't that great…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vincent stared down at the rocky mountains that the _Highwind_ was passing over and inwardly sighed.

The journey to a new world was beginning; he wanted to feel excited about finding the black hole, leading to the new place, but his memoirs of the previous years were bearing down upon him, drenching him with guilt,sorrow, and emptiness, and added the cherry of apatheticness on top.

So he went to Yuffie's dorm.

He knocked on the door and waited, then decided she couldn't hear him, or was waiting to jump out and try to scare him.

But it would never work; the past few decades were as horrifying as it gets.

He slowly opened the door, making sure there wasn't a bucket full of water over him _like last time…_

Seeing the room was dark, and not even a sound being heard, he assumed she had actually gone out, so he was about to turn to go out when something hit his foot and slid in front of him. He reached down to pick up…A Notebook.

He flipped through it, but all the pages were blank.

Except one.

Curious, and assuming it wasn't a diary and it was OK to glance at it, he started reading.

_Where did the long summer days go to_

_With you?_

_Where did the cold, sad fall days go_

_With You?_

_Where did my tears of regret and remorse go to,_

_As I stare down at your grave?_

_And where did your life go, after you stood over my grave, so long ago?_

_Yes…_

_My grave, the lonely one bearing ebony shades in the moonlight._

_Maybe once so long ago._

_Finding it now unkept, with wilted flowers and dead grass._

_My family is evidently gone._

_So why aren't you?_

_Why do you still remain in the sod covered ground, alone by yourself?_

_Give me your hand, and I shall lift you up; and together we shall travel to the heavens, who have been waiting for us for an eternity._

_Leave your regrets behind; not a thing can you take with you. Step out of the shell that was scarred from abuse; step out of that empty shell that shall not hold you captive anymore, and let your beauty shine through, and come with me to the heavens,_

_Where the summer nights,_

_Are lost no more._

He stared at the poetry in awe; he had never known Yuffie to be so depressing. What was wrong?

" Ahem."

He quickly turned to the door, to see the young ninja's form sihloutted against the bright night sky.

" Yuffie…What…" He stumbled, trying to match the words so to not offend her.

" You have no right to go through my personal stuff Vincent Valentine!" She scolded, but then looked down for a second, then said

" But you do have a right to know."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuffie turned on the light and waved for him to sit next to her on her bed.

" It started a few days ago when I had returned from the ruined Midgar, and I saw an old, blood stained photograph with two young people with a half finished poem on the back," She nodded towards the notebook, " I finished that poem. But for some reason Vincent…Those two people reminded me of you…How you never smile anymore, longing for the happiness everyone else has…The young man reminded me of you…For some odd reason."

" Do you have the photograph Yuffie?"

" Yeah, let me get it- hold on." She raced to her closet, and pulled out a small box where she kept her prized possessions, which, as expected, had a few materia in it.

" here."

There was some blood on it, which he scratched away to reveal more of the photo- …

His heart began to race as he recognized the young persons.

" T-That's…Lucrecia…" He mumbled, staring at the 20 year-old version of himself and hi lost love.

" So she really did care…" He thought to himself, running his human hand over the picture.

" Yuffie, may I have this?" He asked.

She nodded her head no.

" Yuffie, this picture means a lot to me…What if I grant you one request?" He asked.

She looked in thought for a second then said

" Fine. "

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

" Yuffie, don't you have a request?" He asked softly, as the ninja laid her head down for a moment, then lifted it back up to reveal her teary eyes.

" Y…Yuffie?Are you alright?" He asked gently.

" I do have a request…I want you to…"

She paused, looking down, then back up to him.

" I want you to love me."

Stunned silence filled the room.

" Yuffie…I told you..I told you I couldn't love again after what happened…You're the only person I have told. I care for you Yuffie, but I ….I would just be a burden.-"

" SO WHO'S IT GOING TO BE? ARE YOU GOING TO CHOOSE TO KEEP LOATHING OVER THE DEAD LADY WHO LEFT YOU FOR A PHYSCHO PATH AND HAS BEEN DEAD FOR 30 YEARS OR ARE YOU GOING TO LOVE ME?!GET OVER YOUR PAST ALREADY!" She yelled, her face going red from partial anger and partial sadness, as she walked out of the room, sobbing and muttering angrily.

" Yuffie! Wait!" Vincent called out after her, but knowing she wouldn't come back.

He sighed, and covered his face with his face, deciding on what to do.

He knew why she had gotten so upset so quickly…He always made that excuse.

When she asked multiple times if he loved her, he always hid behind Lucrecia, or his past.

And he knew how bad he was hurting Yuffie.

So he had to make his final decision.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuffie stormed angrily through the bar, watching the reaction she was getting from Cid and Tifa, then slamming the door closed as she walked onto the other balconey of the airship.

" Stupid Valentine…Why can't he get over her? She probably didn't even love him…Jerk."

" Yuffie are you OK?" Said the timid voice of Tifa from behind her.

" DO I LOOK OK?! JUST GO BACK TO YOUR JOB AND FEED THE DRUNKS!" she screamed at her.

Tifa stood silent, then went to the door, and slowly closed it behind her.

Yuffie choked on another sob as a caped figure watched her from above, that eventually walked away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuffie retired early that night, and sat alone in her dorm. She wasn't sobbing anymore, as she curled under her blankets, and was just about to go to sleep, when someone approached her from behind. She turned around to see glowing crimson eyes, that sat next to her on the bed.

" Yuffie…"

" Go away. Go cry over the dead chick and leave me alone." She mumbled.

She felt a hand reach out and rub her hair, and draw her closer.

" Yuffie…You were right.I have to leave my past behind. Quite frankly, I'm tired of weeping over her too. So I will live up to your request…I will love you, Yuffie Kisaragi."

He said, holding her close, her head underneath his chin, as he silently kissed her on he forehead, and watching her sparkling eyes close softly, and felt his eyes close to, after awhile, and he fell asleep next to her, smiling a bit, because he was finally getting what he had longed for…

For someone to love him back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aw major cuteness! Well, to me anyway…

Sorry, my first oneshot, and I know this probably sucks cause I just absolutely HATE writing in detail about the kissy scenes and all the love…ew…I have to cover my eyes at the movie theaters when peoples are making out…I just can't stand it…Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I made the poem up awhile back because I have weird emotions, and I'll feel like writing a poem out of the blue…Yeah. Its weird.


End file.
